


maybe it's meant to be

by marvelinsanity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marvel Universe, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelinsanity/pseuds/marvelinsanity
Summary: sometimes, love finds people in unexpected ways. in this case, fate has extra special plans for america's golden boy and one of SHIELD’s best agents in history. and there’s no running away from fate once she’s set out your futures for you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	maybe it's meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! thank you so much for reading <33  
> i got a little carried away on this one i'm sorry LOL

Soulmates.

You’d heard plenty about them growing up. Seeing your parents’ perfect relationship blossom over the years piqued your interest, and for the longest time, your only wish was to find someone who could love you with their whole heart and soul and mind, like the way your Mom and Dad loved each other.

Unfortunately, as all stories must come to an end, love stories had to find their ending. And not all of them ended on a high note.

Their jobs should’ve kept them apart from the beginning. Your mother was head surgeon at one of the best hospitals in Brooklyn, and your father was head of SHIELD’s navy division. Constantly out and about, they were rarely granted any time to rest. Yet they still found a way to make things work; and it all started because of a run-in at a café around the corner.

When you were fifteen, you got word that your father had been deployed overseas again—but this time, he wasn’t coming back. You had to stand there. helplessly, and watch your mother slowly fall apart, breaking down a little more each day until she fell gravely ill. A mere week after her diagnosis of cardiomyopathy, she passed away in her sleep.

A person’s soulmark didn’t appear at a specific time. It could show up at any point in their lives, when the Gods believed the time was right for them. When they wished for you to find out who it was, you’d feel a slight tingle where the mark was etched into your skin.

Some people didn’t receive the soulmark at all. Along with this came a sense of freedom to fall in love with whoever they pleased, but often times it would end in a loveless relationship. But they were additionally granted the ability of being able to carry on by themselves.

If your soulmate got injured in any way, you would feel the same pain that they endured. And when they died, you'd carry a weight around with you for the rest of your life that slowly progressed into a disease. So ultimately, those left in the world without their soulmate would also die in the end, further proving the claim of humans being unable to live without love.

One by one, you watched your friends find their match. They would excited come up to you, goofy grins on their faces as they showed you their marks. You were happy for them in the beginning, of course. But as years went by, and you passed adulthood with still no sign of your designated soulmark, you slowly began losing hope. There was no point in looking forward to the future when you watched one fall apart before your very eyes.

Maybe it was because of your job. None of the Avengers had received theirs either, asides from Tony and Pepper—but they were an exception. Everyone could see it coming from the day they first met, judging by the way they lovingly gazed at each other from across the room. It was a match made in heaven.

You believed that maybe, just maybe, you were destined to be alone. So when you woke up one morning with the burn mark on your wrist, you were taken completely by surprise. It almost looked like a faded tattoo—but why a star, out of all things?

<><><><><><><><><><>

“Hey, Tony? Bruce?” you asked, walking into the lab with a frown. “I need to ask you guys a quick question.”

“Ask away, Killer,” Tony nodded, using the nickname he’d given you years ago when you first joined the initiative. “What’s on your mind?”

“So, um…” you fiddled with the sleeve of your sweatshirt for a moment, before pulling it up to reveal the mark, “this happened.”

“That’s a soulmark,” he stated.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” you rolled your eyes. “But why would it appear now? I don’t see any sign of me meeting them anytime soon.”

“When did it appear?”

“I don’t know. I woke up this morning and saw it.”

“Let me take a look at that,” Bruce carefully took ahold of your wrist, squinting as he adjusted his glasses to peer at the mark, “huh. So it appeared last night…have you felt any side-effects?”

“Not that I know of yet, no…”

“If you start feeling any severe symptoms, I can prescribe you some medication to deal with the pain, though I doubt that’s going to happen. In the meantime, we need to figure out who this could be.”

“Imagine if it was someone who already died, and I’m slowly dying right now,” you joked.

“No, if that were to be true, you’d be lying in a hospital bed right now.”

“Does the symbol have any specific meaning?”

“That I’m not so sure about,” Tony shrugged.

Bruce was silent as he began typing away for a bit, before turning the screen over to you.

“I’ve checked out over a dozen different sites about this, and…”

“And what?”

“Well…once both people discover their mark, they have a week to find each other before both of them disappear off the face of the earth, forever.”

“Sounds like a damn time bomb to me,” you muttered. “What the hell? I thought that the point of this whole thing was the gods trying to push us with someone else! Not the other way around!”

“I don’t know, Y/N,” Bruce sighed. “Feel free to do your own research, but everything I’ve read up on so far says the same thing.”

“So basically, what you’re telling me is I’m gonna die if I don’t find out who the hell has this same mark as I do,” you repeated.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Well, I’ll have to worry about that later. Got a briefing with Cap, Bucky, and Wilson in five. Fury’s gonna kill me if I’m late again,” you breathed out as you tugged your hoodie’s sleeve back down. “See ya.”

“Agent Y/N,” Nick Fury gave you a curt nod as you burst into the meeting room, breathless. “I hope you slept well last night.”

“Of course.”

“I need you four to track down a weapons dealer in Skagway,” he explained as he handed Steve a black manila file folder, “shut down the base, download the intel onto the flashdrive. You’ll be staying at a safe house in Juneau afterwards for about a week to keep things on the down-low in case something goes wrong. Simple in-and-out job.”

“When are we leaving?” Sam questioned.

“You’re taking off in half an hour. Suit up.”

You sighed. Finding your soulmate would just have to wait, then.

<><><><><><><><><><>

“Y/N, look out!”

You quickly whipped around and narrowly missed a bullet whizzing past you, as Steve tugged you around the corner, an arm wrapped firmly around your torso as he hid you both behind his shield.

You gasped as you felt a sharp pain in your chest, and Steve immediately pulled away from you in alarm, gripping your shoulders worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” you panted, trying to steady your rapid breathing, “I’m fine. But we’re gonna have to split up from here if we wanna get the job done faster.”

“Y/N, I can’t-”

“Steve,” you interrupted, the firm tone of voice making him immediately shut up. “I can handle myself just fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure! Go find Sam and Bucky, and I’ll meet you guys by the rendezvous point as soon as I’m done. Okay?”

“Alright.” He looked around for a moment before stepping away, as if he was hesitant to leave you on your own.

Ignoring the slight ache in your chest, you parted ways, darting down the hall with your guns up and ears alert.

From there, it was easy to fall into your usual routine. Keep all eyes and ears open; don’t hesitate, shoot on sight unless ordered otherwise. If necessary, engage powers but if not, use your fists or bullets. The mantra repeated itself over and over in your head as you followed through with your job.

You hid behind a tower of wooden crates, back pressed up against the steel walls. “Sam. Status update?”

“Controls room with Barnes, disabling all security systems. Steve’s retrieving intel from the north wing. You?”

“Outside on standby,” you murmured, keeping a finger pressed to your ear. Three technicians were loading equipment onto crates as the other six stood guard several yards away. “I make nine hostiles on the load dock straight ahead at twelve o’clock. Three dozen in total scattered around the area. Most likely preparing for an overseas arms trade. We’ll have to stop them.”

“And…done. We’re heading your way,” Bucky reported. “Be there in three.”

“Roger that.”

Exactly three minutes and two seconds later Bucky showed up, with Steve and Sam in tow. You came out from your hiding spot and began making your way towards the loading dock where the agents were stationed. They were quick to stop what they were doing and noticed the four of you approaching, whipping their snipers out and proceeding to open fire.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Your breath came out in white wisps of fog as you got caught in between a fistfight with one of the three dozen men on the docks, the freezing cold slowing all your movements and making them feel more sluggish than usual. If it weren’t for the thick material of your suit and your enhancements, you would’ve succumbed to the harsh weather hours ago.

The man captured you into a tight headlock with his thick arm but despite your frostbite you were too fast; you quickly whipped around and grabbed his wrist, twisting it to the side. His eyes widened slightly as he cried out in pain, the sickening crunch of bone echoing through the frigid Alaskan air as you swiftly dodged each one of moves as he attempted to come at you, countering with a sharp right hook to his jaw. His body slumped to the ground with a thump.

“Why the hell do you even carry around a sniper if your fists do all the work for you?” Sam yelled over the cacophony as he released Redwing, swooping down from the rooftops. “Seriously, you don’t need guns! You’re strong enough as it is!”

“I prefer versatility in fights, Wilson!” you yelled back, grunting as you dodged a blow to the stomach, sweeping out your attacker’s feet from underneath him as his head smacked against the wall, before sliding down to the ground with a dull thud.

“Y/N, look out-” Bucky called out, but it was too late. You didn’t get to hear his warning in time before you felt something cold and hard hit your lower abdomen. A yell of pain ripped through your throat as you felt a sticky warmth spread across your skin, your knees hitting the ground as you clutched the wound.

At that exact moment, Steve felt a sharp pain flare up his side as well. “Shit,” he cursed to himself, “Buck, cover me so I can get to her.”

You were barely clinging on to life by the time he reached you. Your breathing was heavy and labored, your eyes beginning to roll back as you struggled to stay awake. Everything hurt. Your arms and legs felt like they were weighed down with bricks. You couldn’t move. You couldn’t open your mouth to scream, either—you had no energy left to do so.

“Come on, Y/N, stay with me, please stay with me,” he muttered as he began carefully applying pressure to your wound. You let out a hiss of pain at the same time he did. “Just hang in there for me, please. Sam’s getting the Quinjet ready. We’re gonna get out of here in just a few minutes, okay? Please don’t die on me.”

“Look, if I don’t make it—”

“Don’t say that,” he spoke in between clenched teeth while simultaneously fighting back tears of his own, “you’re not going to die. Not today, not tomorrow, and certainly not on my watch.”

“Steve…” you croaked out, the stinging from the wound almost becoming impossible to bear. Your eyes were becoming heavier by the second, your body throbbing painfully now that all the adrenaline had worn off. It was a struggle just to take in a single breath and to stay awake. “I’m so tired, I can’t do this anymore…”

He disappeared from your line of sight as your began seeing spots at the edges of your vision momentarily, before reappearing and pulling you into his lap, trying to put pressure on the area of injury again in an attempt to stem the bleeding. But it didn’t seem to work. There was so much blood. So, so much of it, coming out so fast. There was no way you’d last out here for longer than ten minutes before you bled to death.

“Stay with me…” he murmured as he looked up around him. “Hang in there for a few more minutes, please…Damn it, Sam, how much longer is this gonna take? Y/N’s down. We gotta get her to the safe house as soon as we can. She’s bleeding out.”

"Three minutes, tops. I’m circling the perimeter as an extra precaution,” Sam replied. “You guys hang tight for a sec.”

“We don’t have time!” he raised his voice. “Just hurry the hell over here.”

“I’m so sorry,” you choked out before going into a coughing fit, blood dripping down your lips and chin much to Steve’s alarm. “I’m sorry for everything, I’m sorry for being reckless and not keeping a look ou—”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he soothed, “There’s nothing to be sorry about. Just save your energy for later, okay? You’re gonna be just fine.”

“Hold my hand,” you begged hoarsely.

“I already am,” the super-soldier answered, but his look shifted to that of an alarmed one when he realized you couldn’t feel it. “Y/N—”

“I’m cold,” you said weakly, already feeling your limbs grow heavy and numb and your vision growing blurrier with each passing second. “I’m so tired, Cap, I just wanna sleep—”

“No no no, please don’t leave me,” he pleaded as he felt his head begin to spin as well. Where had the sudden wave of dizziness come from? “Hang in there for a little longer, please, I l—”

You didn’t get to hear the rest of his sentence before your eyes fluttered shut and everything went dark.

<><><><><><><><><><>

When you came to, your throat felt dry and raw, the metallic taste of dried blood around your lips and chin overwhelming your senses as you adjusted your eyes to the harsh bright lights streaming into the room. It looked like you were in some sort of antique coastal house, strangely void of belongings with the only decoration being a plain floral calendar hung on the wall opposite you, above the fireplace.

You were still in your suit, but your wound had been treated and wrapped up in a thick set of bandages. The couch you were on was old but extremely comfortable, so you found yourself not wanting to sit up at the same time you wanted to get up and look around.

The blinds were drawn shut, but the sunlight still managed to shine through. It was light outside, but you weren’t sure what time it really was. The walls were a dull grey, and if you listened hard enough you could hear the faint ticking of a nearby clock and probably Bucky or Sam talking on the phone upstairs with someone in hushed whispers.

You finally pulled yourself up into a sitting position, glancing around at your surroundings. Someone quietly entered the living room and you looked up to see Steve. His shoulders sagged in relief upon seeing that you were awake.

“Hey,” his voice came out so softly it took both of you by surprise. You moved over slightly to make room for him to sit. “How are you feeling?”

“Like crap,” you groaned lightly, feeling a dull ache in your stomach where you’d been hit. “But other than that, I’m fine. What about you? Did you get hurt anywhere?”

“Body aches that come and go, but I’m fine. It isn’t your place to be worrying about me right now though, Y/N. You got shot.”

The curtains fluttered and a cool breeze rushed in, making you shiver. Steve took notice and stood up to go light up the fireplace, then sat back down and wrapped the fleece blanket around your body. You let out a small sigh of contentment. “Thanks.”

“Are you sure you’re alright? You knocked out for over twenty-six hours.”

“I’m fine, Steve, just tired…hey, how’s Bucky and Sam?”

“Sam’s upstairs radioing Fury on the mission status. Bucky’s taking a nap in the guest room.”

“Oh. Okay. So, I—” you were interrupted by a sharp stabbing sensation in your wrist. “Ow. Fuck.”

“Language,” he joked lightly, but when he saw the obvious pained expression on your face, his face fell. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just…I get those random pains from time to time. I don’t know why, but…they’ve gotten worse since we took off for Skagway and then came here…”

“I’m so sorry,” he apologized, eyes glassy with unshed tears, “I should’ve kept a closer watch over you. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine…I should’ve watched my own back better.”

You both fell into an awkward silence for several minutes before he spoke up again, the realization finally dawning on him.

“Y/N.”

“What?”

“Your wrist.”

Your brows furrowed in confusion as you looked down and saw the star glowing brightly, sending a white-hot pain down your arm. “What about it?”

Steve pulled at his shirt’s sleeve for a few seconds before lifting it up to reveal the same exact symbol.

“We’re soulmates,” you breathed out, the realization slamming into you like a flash flood.

“Yeah, I guess we are, huh,” he smiled softly.

“W-when did yours appear?”

“Monday afternoon.”

“Mine appeared in the morning…I showed it to Tony and Bruce and they said I had a week to find who it was or both me and my soulmate would die. So I guess we got lucky, huh? Only four more days…”

“Yeah, we did,” he exhaled. “I’m glad you’re the one...I can’t imagine living out the rest of my life with anyone else.”

“But Peggy…”

“She found her soulmate decades ago,” he explained, “which explained why our relationship was so short-lived. I didn’t expect to find mine…especially not after coming out of the ice. Maybe I had this coming from the get-go, I’d wonder…”

“Then how come they’d appear now?” Your brows furrowed together in confusion. “I don’t get it. We’ve known each other for years.”

“Because it was only this year that I accepted it.”

“Accepted what?”

“That I’d fallen in love with you.”

“You…what?” You were officially rendered speechless.

“Yeah,” he chuckled lightly, face breaking into a gorgeous, million-dollar grin before turning serious again, lowering his voice. “Y/N, I’m in love with you. You are my infinity and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re my present and my future, and I hate that I couldn’t see that sooner. I should’ve known from the start that Peggy and I wouldn’t work out, but I never understood why…until I met you. I didn’t believe in the concept of soulmates because I felt I was undeserving of that love, but then you came along…and I started hoping and praying I’d find someone who’d love me as much as I love you. So now that I know for sure it’s you, that it always has been and always will be…I couldn’t be more happier that you’re my soulmate.”

You didn’t realize you were crying until he reached forward to brush your hair away from your face and wipe the stray tears that fell, before wrapping an arm around you and gently pulling you towards him.

“God, I made you cry, I’m so sorry,” he choked on a sob of his own. “I’m the worst.”

“I’m not mad at you, Steve,” you sniffed as you wiped your nose with your sleeve, and looked up and cracked a small grin. “You’re just so cheesy.”

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered, so quiet you almost didn’t catch what he said.

“You can kiss me any day, Captain,” you smiled.

“I love you more than you know.”

“I know. I love you too.”

He then brought a hand up to cup your face, allowing his thumb to lightly skim against your cheek, his warm breath fanning against your skin.

When his lips met yours, it was like you were turning back the clock. Everything in the world stopped and held its breath, and all the hurt, all the sadness and heartache and pain bottled up inside your body, washed away.

<><><><><><><><><><>

BONUS

“HOLY SHIT, Y’ALL ARE _SOULMATES?_ ”

The sound of Sam’s screeching made you finally break apart for air. You could’ve been like that for two minutes, two hours, or two weeks, you weren’t sure.

You blushed and quickly averted your gaze.

Steve’s face was as red as a tomato. “Yeah. We are.”

“I KNEW IT! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GONNA HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM SOON! PAY UP, BARNES! YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS.”

“Come on, man,” Bucky groaned, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a crumpled twenty-dollar bill. “We’re gonna head back home soon, anyways! And you’re not even poor.”

“A bet’s a bet, Barnes.”

“Of course you two bet on it,” you groaned. “Classic Sambucky activity.”

<><><><><><><><><><>

NINE MONTHS LATER

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Captain Rogers,” Fury announced, a rare smile gracing his normally stoic features.

Steve did his best not to break down sobbing as he slid the ring onto your finger. With the backdrop of the waves gently crashing against the shore and the sun slowly sinking lower and lower into the horizon, he leaned down and cupped your face in his hands, passionately pressing his lips to yours. Your soulmarks glowed brightly in tandem, lighting up in a brilliant gold hue.

Needless to say, there wasn’t a single dry eye in the house.


End file.
